Lost with no direction
by BabyAngel-tears
Summary: Lisa Alomore broke out of a all male prison where she didn't belong. She finds herself in the labyrinth and asks the king to let her finish some unfinished business.Please read and review.Don't own!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Labyrinth. This story I am actually hoping will get lots of reviews. I wrote this with prison break on my mind so this might be interesting. Believe it or not, I am still sobbing Michael Scofield died. Poor Sarah and Michael Jr... Any way! Please Review! I'll sent cyber candies to everyone who reviews! You know you wanna!**

The alarms of the male prison blared. Dogs barked and men hollered. Cop cars came in from two streets looking for me. My name is Lisa and I broke out of prison. I didn't belong there. Not only was it a male prison and it was illegal for me to be locked up there, but I didn't commit the murders I was accused of. I was accused of being an assassin, accused of killing six men. Six government officials.

I crouched in the tall grass behind the prison wall. I had covered my cell in brussle sprouts to get rid of my scent. The dogs wouldn't be able to track me with their noses. My shoulder length bright red hair hung in my icy blue eyes. I had no idea how I wan't spotted with my red hair. CO's swarm passed me in an attempt to catch me, but they didn't know I was _**behind **_them. Once they were a few yards up ahead I sprinted to the forest.

I heard shouting and I knew they had spotted me and were running to catch up. I was dodging bullets. Literary, they were shooting at me. One bullet got my leg, a few inches below my knee. I cried out in pain and fell to one knee. I saw a large log and crawled to it for a hiding place.

"Man, I wish I had a quick way out of here." I whispered to myself. I crawled to the end of the log. It was long and wide enough to hide me so I crawled in, ignoring the pain in my leg. It seemed to go on and on and it was dark inside. The log seemed to get wider also. After a while there was a dim light at the end.

I couldn't here any of the sounds that were at the prison. I reached the end and peered out. Instead of green trees and grass and rich dark brown dirt, there was a brown landscape. It had little trees and even those that were there was dead and brown. There was light brown dirt and rocks. I crawled out of the hole I was in and looked around. I was on a hill top, beside a dead tree.

The breeze was light but cool, despite the warm atmosphere. I walked slowly down the steep hill and saw a big brown stone wall. A small pond was to my left and to my right a short man was spraying...bugs? I stepped closer and saw they were tiny people with wings or...fairies? I furrowed my brow in confusion. Fairies don't exist, they are just fictional beings. I shook my head and looked at the small man spraying them without him noticing me.

He wore and orange brown vest, brown shorts, shoes, and cap.

"Ex...excuse me? Can you tell me where I am?" I asked. The man jumped and turned around to face me.

"You's at the Labyrinth, didn't Jareth bring ya 'er to have ya solve 'is Labyrinth?" He asked confused.

"Jareth? I'm sorry, I don't know any Jareth's."

"The goblin king." He clarifies.

"No, I just... appeared here. I wished for a way out and crawled under a log and it led me here." Thinking about my wound made it hurt again. AS if on cue, I collapsed on the ground and I gasped through the pain. The man walked up to me,almost as if he was worried, and sat by me,looking at my wound.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I got shot by a cop." I explained. The look on his face told me he had no idea what I was talking about. He shrugged.

"Got's to get ye to the king." He said. "Come on, you can walk can't ya?"

I nod and stand up slowly. He leads me to some doors that were not there a moment ago and we go through them. The paths went left and right. The one to the left was clear, not one log on the ground, the one to the right had logs, and leaves on the ground.

"Which way we going little man?" I ask. "Left or right?"

"Don't call me that. Mine's name is Hoggle."

"Oh, Uh, Hoggle. Will we be going left or right?"

He looked surprised for a minute but shook his head.

"Neither." He said and walked up to the wall. I furrowed my browns together in confusion as I watched him. He continued to walk _**through **_the wall! I gasped in surprised and slowly fallowed as if I would run into the wall. I didn't, I faced a new part. It didn't look new though.

It still had a narrow space, and we had to go strait. A opening to my right came into view. A sign above it read 'riddlers'. We heard laughing coming from it. Hoggle ignored it and went on. Five seconds later another corridor came into view to my right. This one's sign said 'Knockers', and we heard shouting and mumbling coming from there. Still, Hoggle went on.

Five more seconds another corridor. This one said 'Fearie forest', we heard laughing and singing there. Hoggle picked up his pace and practically ran from there. The next corridor had a horrible stench coming from it. I tried my best not to puke. The sign read, 'Bog of eternal stench.' Hoggle zoomed past that one too. After about another ten minutes we came to the last corridor.

It was the junk yard. Hoggle turned and we entered it. There were people there that had a huge amount of junk on their backs. One lady walked up to me. She studied me and reached for the locket I had around my neck. Hoggle glared at her and she went away, we continued to the gates. Once we got there a man, no goblin, as Hoggle said, in armor stopped us.

"State you business." He demanded.

"We need to see the king." Hoggle says. The goblin stared at me.

"She a runner?"

"No, I don't know how I got here. That's why I got to see your king." I say to him. He nods and lets us pass. Once we reach the city I see chickens running loose, goblins running around either chasing chickens or doing 'chores'. We walk strait up to the massive castle and go inside. The castle was made of stone. Every inch was stone, except the big wooden doors that we passed through.

The doors led us to a thrown room. Goblins were every where. chasing chickens, pigs, laughing, drinking, eating. A large dip in the ground had a horde of sleeping goblins in it. A man sat in a thrown at the top of three stairs. He had one leg thrown across the arm and a hand on his chin. He looked deep in thought.

He had on gray pants that were very tight, brown boots, a long sleeved cream colored shirt with puffed sleeves and it opened up to the chest where he wore a brown vest. He had black leather gloves on ans held a riding crop. He had shoulder length white blond hair that looked like it was rock star style. It looked really good on him actually. Hoggle pulled me up with him to the first step.

"Your highness?" Hoggle asked unsure of himself. The blond man turned and looked at us. He tilted his head and furrowed his brows.

"This lil' lady, she don't know how she got here, and she hurt. Says she got shot by a cop." He stood and circled me.

"Is that so?" He asked. I nod and tell him my story.

He took a look at my wound and frowned.

"Take her to the infirmary and get that bullet out of her leg." He commanded. "I'll see what I'm going to do with you later." He says as I am being dragged off by a goblin.

Once in the infirmary I sit down on the exam table. A woman with pale purple skin and even paler purple hair comes up to me. Her ears are pointed and she has bright purple eyes. She wears a light green dress and a white apron.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Anninthia. Or you can just call me Ann." She says shyly.

"I'm Lisa." She nods.

"Let me see your leg."

"How did you-?"

"It's my job to know. This may hurt."

Damn strait it hurt! It hurt like Hell! So much so I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Chapter 2 is up! I hope this one is good, I go try my best!R&R! Please...For my sanity, though I know you don't care, But hey, It's cool! Crazy's fun right?**

My mind said it was time to wake up, but my body and me were not agreeing. I wanted to SLEEP. My eyes stayed pinned shut. I could hear people in the room.

"She's awake Sire." A female voice said. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me. I swatted them away with a groan, keeping my eyes closed I dug deeper in the blankets.

"Five more minutes mommy. Tell daddy to keep his pants on." I giggled to myself as I put my head under the warm blanket. Suddenly the blankets were stripped from me and the bed and the fluffy pillow dropped my head. I growled a nice cat growl and opened my eyes. I saw a man with a white blond hair...

"Oh." I remembered last night. I looked down at my leg that had gotten shot. It looked as if it never happened. I looked up at the woman from the infirmary.

"That hurt like Hell." I said to her.

"Sorry miss. I had to get the bullet out of your leg before I could heal it over." I just nod.

"I have a high resistance to pain, but damn that hurt."

"How so? Resistance to pain..." I pull of the shirt of my prison uniform, so I only wore the pants and tank top. I had tattoo's that covered all the way up my arms and all along my back.

"These are tattoo's. People take needles filled with ink or paint, what ever, I am not an expert on that, but they take the needles and stab your skin with them," She recoils.

"Needles always hurt me." I laugh at her.

"How do you take them off? Wash it?" I shake my head.

"No, you can't take them off unless you burn them off." Her face is masked in horror. I just grin and look at the king.

"You seriously don't have tattoo's here?" He shakes his head. The doctor shakes her head and gives me some pills. I take them without anything to drink and she leaves. I sit up and the king sits in a chair beside me. I took the time to look around. The carpet was velvet blue, it had green vine prints along it. A body length mirror was by a desk beside a window. A white door with gold trim was across from me. I guess that was a bathroom.

A brown wooden wardrobe that reminded me of Belle's from beauty and the beast was on the right side of the door. The bed had a crimson comforter and the sheets felt like silk.

"You said you were running from a prison. Tell me about it." The Goblin King said.

"Well, I was serving life for assassination. I had killed over one hundred men through out the United States for the past ten years. I had never been caught before. These men that I killed, they were rivals over this company I worked for. I had to steal samples of their work from time to time, I had to take out hit-men, company bosses. Things like that. What got me caught was... my brother.

He worked for a rival company, I was assigned to take him out. No one told me he was my brother, I hadn't seen him in twelve years. When I found out I had killed my only family member, I quite, I told those mother fuckers to go to Hell, and I walked out the front door. The next day I get a call from my ex-boss saying that no one leaves his company. That it was a life thing. Within the next ten minutes, I was being convicted for all those lives I took. So, I broke out of a male prison that was illegal for me to be in, only being able to do such a thing because I had skill and I knew what I was doing."

The man in the chair stared at me shocked.

"I wouldn't have guessed a girl like you could pull all that off. It's impressive. How old are you?"

"Twenty six."

"hmmm." That's all he said before disappearing. Literally.

**A/N: Short chapter I know. But I hope this one was good enough to excuse. It was more of a explanation chapter than anything else. Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Chapter 3 is up! I hope this one is good, I go try my best!R&R! Please...For my sanity, though I know you don't care, But hey, It's cool! Crazy's fun right? I wanna get five reviews between these three chapters. Come on it's not that hard! I should know cuz I review every story I read. I know you can do it!**

I shrugged and got out of bed. I took a quick shower and brushed my red hair. When I went into the bedroom there was a dark purple long sleeved dress. It was floor length and had a square neckline. It was slightly puffy at the shoulder, but not much. It hugged my figure like a corset and the sleeves were skin tight but comfortable. It's skirt flowed out slightly but not mush as it hit the ground.

On the foot of the bed was a pair of dark purple two inch heels sat waiting. I slipped them on under the dress. The dress had a bit of sparkle to it too. I looked in the mirror. The dress went surprisingly good with my skin tone and red hair. I noted how I looked like MJ from Spiderman. I shrugged and walked to the door.

I opened it and peaked out. The corridor was empty, not a person in sight. So I silently walked out cringing at the click my heals made on the stone floor. The hall was completely stone, as was the whole castle, and the walls had various paintings on them. The windows that looked out onto a huge labyrinth were glass less. I walked down the hall silently, save for the clicking heels, and rounded corner after corner. It seemed as if someone were guiding me, as I could not stop, or turn around to go back the way I came.

My feat led me to a set of huge polished dark wooden double doors. They opened as I walked up to it. The room was really big, it had the same stone floor but had a long red rug under a mahogany wood table. There was a big crystal chandelier above the table a twelve chairs were at the table. One was larger than the others and I saw someone sitting in it. I recognized him as the king. I walked up slowly as he looked at me.

"Hi." I whispered. He smirked, amused at my one word and how shy it sounded.

"Hi." He said and gestured me to sit down at the food littered the table. "You can have anything you like." He said. I, being the stupid girl that I am, sat _ON _the table, ignoring the chairs. I grabbed a plane crosont (Bread spiral) and began to eat it. When I finished it I began eating a plain pancake.

"There are eleven other chairs here." He said and I glanced at them.

"Right." I said as I eased myself into a chair feeling really dumb. "I guess being in prison for two months does that to you. Being dumb, I mean."

He smirked and continued to write on some papers.

"Umm, I was wandering, what..what are you planning to do with me? Are you gonna send me home? I mean, I go have to disappear forever and all, but I have...unfinished business to take care of." I say smirking at the end of my sentence.

"You would risk going back to prison for a kill?" It was more of a statement than a question. I nodded.

"Tell me what you'll need. Clothing wise." I thought about it a minute.

"Well, I usually do my job in tight black pants that look like rubber. I don't know what they are called. And for a shirt I usually wear a black tank top and a leather jacket and some leather boots." He nodded and handed me a crystal ball that he conjured.

"When you are ready use this. throw it to the ground where you stand and think of the place you want to land." He said as I took it and nod.

I ate some more pancakes and some weird pink and green fruit that looked like a Pomergranite but tasted much better than one. It was tangy and sweet. I also ate a peach. The king noticed that I hadn't touched the strawberries on my plate that a goblin put there. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm allergic to strawberries." I explained honestly. He nods in understanding. I finished and thanked the handsome man that let me go, and wandered away. I went back to my room and just stayed there for a minute preparing myself. When I looked in the wardrobe to see what was in there I found the outfit I had asked for. I quickly changed into it and grabbed the crystal I had sat on my pillow.

I clutched it. Praying it would work; I then threw it on the ground and it smashed at my toes. There was a gray fog rising out of it, it was glittery, like pixie dust was sprinkled over it. It swallowed me up and I felt like I was flying. Then everything cleared up and I was on the edge of New York's small forest. I was covered by the tree's as I stared at Central park. It was beautiful, the light's were.

I ran as fast as I could; sticking to the shadows; I ran to someones house I could depend on to give me weapons and not rat me out. I knocked on the apartment door once I got there. Harry Jonahs opened the door. Once he saw me his face turned grim. His face looked even more aged; like a seventy year old instead of a fifty year old. His black hair was graying and his hands were shaking. He was sick, I knew. But I knew he would pull through for me.

"Lisa, what are you doing here?" He asked in a whisper as he let me in.

"I need weapons." He sighed.

"Lisa, you are in a lot of trouble. The police have been searching for you all over the United states."

"I know Harry, but I have to finish my job. I have to take them down." I said.

"You're going to kill the boss? John Hannigan?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"I am not expendable." I said forcibly. Harry nodded and went to his closet.

"Everything you need is in here." He said and walked out.

"Thank you." I said and walked in he closet.

I grabbed a handgun, sniper rifle, combat knife, machete, and TMP. I grabbed the holsters for them all and strapped up. I put the rest of the stuff away after grabbing exra ammo and left the closet. I hugged Harry. He has been like a father to me and I was truly grateful.

"Thank you Harry, for everything." He patted my back.

"You are most welcome Lisa." I couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes even though he his it behind a fake smile. He was hiding something.

"What's wrong? What are you hiding?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing baby girl. Don't you worry about me. Take care of you." He said. I nodded accepting that he wouldn't tell me.

"Take care of you." I said as I walk out the door. I sighed as I ran back to the forest. Harry was hiding something, and I was going to find out what. That old man is all I have left in this world.

**A/N: Please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Chapter 4 is up! I hope this one is good, I go try my best!R&R! Please...For my sanity, though I know you don't care, But hey, It's cool! Crazy's fun right? I wanna get five more reviews between these four chapters. Come on it's not that hard! I should know cuz I review every story I read. I know you can do it!**

I had stole a car and went to an air port. I found some money and female ID in the glove box. She looked like me in the face and her hair was a bit darker but red all the same. Her name was Ellise Tannagoogle. Wow, uh, interesting name I guess. She was twenty four and single. Hmm, her eyes were green. I guess I can say I'm wearing contacts. I also found a suite case full of cloths and other living things.

I pulled up at the air port and entered. I got a ticket for Washington DC and boarded the plain. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't kill those men. I was set up by the company I worked for. I was going to get them back. I am an assassin, and a very good one at that. It was plain it was a set up. I wouldn't have killed someone in front of anyone else only wearing a hoody, black jeans, and tennis shoes, and I wouldn't leave the weapon. Especially with fingerprints on it. How did they get my fingerprints? They had MY gun.

Now, the company was going to pay. I am NOT expendable.

The plain ride was extremely boring. We'd be there in a few hours so I decided to get some sleep. But I didn't get a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I was in the Goblin Kings thrown room. I was just standing there and I could suddenly hear foot steps. <em>

_"Lisa." I spun around and came face to face with the Goblin King. He wore his trademark smirk on his face. _

_"What do you want? I'm kinda busy." I said. His smirk grew. _

_"You are sleeping. Perfect for me to get in touch with you." I raised an eyebrow. _

_"This is real?" I asked. He nodded. _

_"Yes, now...I was just wandering when you plan on coming back." _

_"What was that breakfast some kind of Persephone thing where I have to come back every now and then?" _

_"No, I assure you nothing you ate was enchanted. But you WILL be coming back." _

_"Goblin King!" I snarled. _

_"Please, call me Jareth. And I believe I let you live when you trespassed in my kingdom. Such a crime is punishable by death." _

_"Trespassing? I just happened to stumble across your kingdom!" _

_"Did you not wish for a way out?" He was mocking me and it was infuriating. I didn't know why I was in such a bad mood. I just was, and I knew I should be grateful, he did save me. In a way._

_"What ever." He began to pace. _

_"You have thirteen days in which to finish your...unfinished business, before I come and bring you back to my kingdom. Is that understood?" I glared at him._

_"Crystal." _

_He smirked at me one more time before disappearing._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. The plane was landing roughly. When the plain landed I got off with everyone else and quickly made my way to the parking lot. I started to walk down the highway and didn't stop until I got to a town. There was a dollar shop not to far away and I walked into it. I got some sunglasses, some food and Gatorade, and some things to put my hair up in. The guns I had, I put in the suit case that and piled it underneath cloths. I was carrying it with me. I paid for the stuff and walked out before anyone could recognize me.<p>

I started to walk down the street. About fifteen minutes later a car pulled up behind me honking. I turned around as a guy stepped out of his car and came to me.

"Hey, do you need a ride?" He asked. I thought about it a few minutes.

"How far is the white house?" I asked him. This boy was really young. Eighteen maybe, he had brunette short hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, and was really tall.

"About five miles from here. I'm headed that way, I would give you a ride. My uncle lives about a mile away from there." He said. I nodded and got into the passengers seat as he put my suite case in his trunk.

"Thanks," I said to him once he starts driving.

"No problem. I'm Brian by the way. You are?" He asked.

"Natalia. It's nice to meet you Natalia."

"You to." I said glad he didn't see through my lie.

"So what do you want with the white house?"

"Um, well...I was wanting a job there as a security guard." I lied again.

"Really? That's awesome. I always want'd to be a secret service agent."

I chuckled not knowing what to say.

"Do you like music?" He asked.

"Sure, what ya got?" I replied.

He pulled out five CD's from the glove department beside him. He handed me them.

_Megadeath, Motley Crue, Montell Jordan, Marilyn Manson, and Aroesmith. _

"What's Motley Crue?" I asked him. The name was not a familiar one.

"A really wicked rock group. You should hear their girls, girls, girls. First track."

I shrug and put it in. Sounds of a motorcycle ring through the speakers, the a guitar and drums. Then singing.

_Friday night and I need a fight_  
><em>My motorcycle and a switchblade knife<em>  
><em>Handful of grease in my hair feels right<em>  
><em>But what I need to make me tight are<em>

_Girls, Girls, Girls_  
><em>Long legs and burgundy lips<em>  
><em>Girls,<em>  
><em>Dancin' down on Sunset Strip<em>  
><em>Girls<em>  
><em>Red lips, fingertips<em>

_Trick or treat-sweet to eat_  
><em>On Halloween and New Year's Eve<em>  
><em>Yankee girls ya just can't beat<em>  
><em>But they're the best when they're off their feet<em>

_Girls, Girls, Girls_  
><em>At the Dollhouse in Ft. Lauderdale<em>  
><em>Girls, Girls. Girls<em>  
><em>Rocking in Atlanta at Tattletails<em>  
><em>Girls, Girls, Girls<em>  
><em>Raising Hell at the 7th Veil Have you read the news<em>  
><em>In the Soho Tribune<em>  
><em>Ya know she did me<em>  
><em>Well then she broke my heart<em>

_I'm such a good good boy_  
><em>I just need e new toy<em>  
><em>I tell ya what, girl<em>  
><em>Dance for me, I'll keep you overemployed<em>  
><em>Just tell me a story<em>  
><em>You know the one I mean<em>

_Crazy Horse, Paris, France_  
><em>Forget the names, remember romance<em>  
><em>I got the photos, a menage a trois<em>  
><em>Musta broke those Frenchies laws with those<em>

_Girls, Girls. Girls_  
><em>Body Shop. Marble Arch<em>  
><em>Girls, Girls, Girls<em>  
><em>Tropicana's where I lost my heart<em>

_Girls, Girls, Girls_

It so happened that I happened to really like that song. It was awesome. Through out the song Brian was singing along with it. It was obvious he loved this song. Another one started.

_Tonight_  
><em>There's gonna be a fight<em>  
><em>So if you need a place to go<em>  
><em>Got a two room slum <em>  
><em>A mattress and a gun<em>  
><em>And the cops don't never show<em>

_So come right in_  
><em>Cuz everybody sins<em>  
><em>Welcome to the scene of the crime<em>  
><em>You want it, believe it, <em>  
><em>We got it if you need it<em>  
><em>The devil is a friend of mine<em>

_If you think it's crazy_  
><em>You ain't seen a thing<em>  
><em>Just wait until we're goin down in flames<em>

_[Chrous]_  
><em>We are, we are the saints<em>  
><em>We signed our life away<em>  
><em>Doesn't matter what you think<em>  
><em>We're gonna do it anyway<em>  
><em>We are, we are the saints<em>  
><em>One day you will confess<em>  
><em>And pray to the saints of Los Angeles<em>

_Red line, tripping on land mines_  
><em>Sippin at the Troubador<em>  
><em>Girls passed out, hangin in the back lounge<em>  
><em>Thinking everybody's gonna score<em>  
><em><br>__She's jacked up, down on her luck_  
><em>You wan't it, you need it the devil's gonna feed it<em>  
><em>Don't cha say it's crazy, you don't know a thing<em>  
><em>Just wait untill we're going down in flames<em>

_We are, we are the saints_  
><em>We signed our life away<em>  
><em>Doesn't matter what you think<em>  
><em>We're gonna do it anyway<em>  
><em>We are, we are the saints<em>  
><em>One day you will confess<em>  
><em>And pray to the saints of Los Angeles<em>

_[Solo]_

_Give it up, give it up_  
><em>Give it up, give it up<em>  
><em>Give it up, give it up<em>  
><em>Give it up, give it up<em>  
><em>Give it up, give it up<em>

_We are, we are the saints_  
><em>We signed our life away<em>  
><em>Doesn't matter what you think<em>  
><em>We're gonna do it anyway<em>  
><em>We are, we are the saints<em>  
><em>One day you will confess<em>  
><em>And pray to the saints of Los Angeles<em>

_We are, we are the saints_  
><em>We signed our life away<em>  
><em>Doesn't matter what you think<em>  
><em>We're gonna do it anyway<em>  
><em>We are, we are the saints<em>  
><em>One day you will confess<em>  
><em>And pray to the saints of Los Angeles<em>

This group was really good, I really liked it and maybe I'd buy a CD. Hmmm...

We pulled up to the gates and soon we were in.

To be continued...  
><strong><span>AN: Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to Kuroneko388! Thank you so much for the idea's! It really made my day. **

** Chapter 5**

I walked into the white house being tailed by security. I was escorted to the presidents office. One of the security guards, Johns, knocked on the door.

"come in, come in." The president said. I walked in fallowed by the security, I held my suitcase tight as I walked up to the desk.

"Well, who is this?" The president asked. He had black hair and looked like he was aging.I stuck out my hand.

" Ellise Tannagoogle, Mr. president." He smiled and shook my hand.

"Well Ellise, what can I do for you?" He asks.

"I need some records.I just need some records on a company. I am an FBI agent and we got word of a company doing illegal sellings. Much like black marketing." I pulled out my FBI badge that I had found in the case. Yes, I stole a car from an FBI agent, just my luck. The president looked me up and down.

"No offence but you don't look like an agent."

"I'm under cover. And I don't like their suits so I wear my own." He nodded and pressed a button on his desk.

"Susan, will you show to the filing hall? She needs files on a company." There was some static.

"Yes...sir."

"There, Susan is waiting for you in the main room." I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I say and I get escorted out.

In the main room a woman in a tan suit on, with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Susan, you must be Ms. Tannagoogle." She smiles and shakes my hand.

"Yes, that's me." I say confidently.

"Right this way." She says and leads me down a flight of stairs. She opens a wooden door and reveals a room full of files.

"Thank you, I think I'll manage from here on in." I say. She gives me an unsure look.

"Um...I don't know if I can leave you down here."

"This mission is top secret. I can't let anyone see the files I get. That includes government. The agency believes that some government officials are helping this company we are trying to take down." I say irritated. She frowns but nods and turns around to walk away. As soon as the door closes I walk down to the files looking for the H's.

"John Hannigan. Where are you?" I ask nobody. I look over the files and see none for John. I knit my brows together in confusion. I shrug and look for the next one.

"Ah, there you are Albert." I pick up the file labeled Albert Niens. I open the file.

Name: _Niens, Albert  
><em> Age: _33 years old birthday unknown.  
><em> Employer: _Aldo Conte'  
><em>Wife_: Desist on June 22, 2000  
><em> Other family:_Brother, Charles Niens, and a father, Emmett Niens, mother desist, and a sister, Emilie Niens. _

I stopped reading there. I'd go to his family and find out where he is. But who is this Aldo Conte'? I went down to the C's and found his file.

Name: _Aldo Conte'_  
>Age: <em>40 years old birthday unknown,<br>_ No employer  
>No wife<br>Other family:None  
><em>Aldo changed his name on June 20, 2000...the reason for this is unknown. <em>

"Hmmm, that's just two days before Niens' wife died. I wander if he had something to do with that. But why would he do that? Persuasion maybe? I have a feeling 'Aldo' is John. " I grabbed the file and tucked it under my arm with the other one. I grabbed the others I needed and got out of there just as Susan was coming to check on me.

"Did you get everything you needed?" She asked looking at the stack of papers in my hand.

'Yes, don't worry, I'll take good care of them." I say. She looks at me suspiciously before nodding.

"Do you have transportation?" She asks.

"No ma'am."

"Okay, I'll call a cab for you." I nod as she calls a cab. A few minutes later I am being set in a cab, my things beside me.

"Where to?" The Spanish cab driver asks.

"Just to town, I'll figure something out."

"Okay Chica." He says and drives me to town. Once there I give the guy a tip and go find a car to hot wire.


	6. Chapter 6

** Thank you so much for the idea's! It really made my day. Don't own! This is starting to unintelligibly turn into Prison break so I don't own that either. Please tell me what you think?**

** Chapter 6**

After I got a new car I decided I was going after Niens. I read down his file again and put in the address into the GPS I stole from a store. I was headed for California. Great. Note the sarcasm, I am not for long drives. I drove the rest of the day and all the way till nine P.M. when I had to stop and sleep. I pulled to a stop at a motel and climbed in the back seat because I had no money for a room. I looked under the seat and found a lot of David Bowie posters, especially of him in the film Labyrinth.

I laughed at it, he looked so much like Jareth. I laughed until I fell into sleep.

* * *

><p><em> I opened my eyes and saw I was sitting upright in the back of the car. I heard a chuckle and turned to see Jareth sitting beside me. Then I remembered the posters and started laughing again. He looked at me like I was crazy so I pulled out the posters and shoved them in his face. His eyes scanned the poster.<em>

"_I look good in this." He says and my smile drops. _

_"You're not horrified by this?" He shakes his head. I cock my eyebrow. _

"_I'd be kind of freaked out if I find out I have a twin." Then my smirk came again. "You must be the evil twin and David Bowie must be the good twin." I joke. He raises his eyebrow. _

_"Your time is short." He says serious again. "It's already been a day." I sigh._

_"I know, and I've gotten a lot done today anyhow." _

_"If you get caught you realize I am not saving you from prison correct?" He asks. I shrug. Everything starts to go white._

_"What's happening?" I ask in a panic. _

_"You are waking up. It seems someone is tapping on the window." He says as he disappears. _

* * *

><p><strong>'Tap, tap, tap'<strong>

My eyes shot open and I bolted upright. There was an officer tapping on the window. I jumped forward and into the front seat and rolled down the window.

"Officer, is there a problem?" I asked in a sweet voice. He was pudgy, had a pig like face with black hair that looked like it was balding under his cap, even though he didn't look older than mid forties. His name tag read 'Dearia'.

" You are in a motel parking lot, if you aren't getting a room you need to move on." He said.

"Well, officer Diarrhea, is it? I was just taking a tiny nap." I said. His face turned red in anger.

"It's De-are-ia!" He growled. "You need to leave! I'm letting you off with a warning! Now BEAT IT!" He shouted so load I'm sure heavy sleepers heard it.

"Okay, okay officer Diarrhea, I'm going, I'm going!" I said as I turned on the car.

"Not so fast." He said and started righting on paper.

"You said you were letting me off with a warning." I whined.

"Licence please." She growled. I handed him my stolen licence. After he handed me the ticket I had no intention of paying I drove off to California. Yay me. Again with the sarcasm people!

It wasn't a very long drive this time maybe five to ten hours. I got to California and I was hungry as Hell. I drove up to a house in a small neighborhood. It was a small white house. The front yard was small but very green. Some lawn gnomes were scattered around and patches of flowers were on the left and right side of the lawn. A long white driveway came out in front of the front door. A small dark green car sat up at the front of the driveway. I got out of my car and walked up to the front door and knocked.

The door opened to reveal a woman in her mid twenties. She had shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes. Those brown eyes widened, I guess she recognized me. I smiled at her.

"Hello Emilie." She looked around frantically then back at me. She waved me in.

"Al said you would come here for him."She said as she shut the door. I nod.

"Albert is a smart man. Or was anyway, he is otherwise when I find him."

"I won't tell you where he is!" She yelled.

"Emilie, Emilie is everything alright?" I heard her old father call from the hall.

"Yea, everything's just fine papa. Nothing to worry about." She answers.

"Emilie, I know that you love your brother very much. But he is a bad man, he has hurt people and will keep hurting people and their families as long as he is on the streets."

"How dare you! You think you can just waltz on in my home and get me to tell you the location of my brother so you can kill him? I won't do it! I know what he does, That is his choice! I have nothing to do with it!" I sigh in frustration. I grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"Emilie listen to me! I need to get to your brother! I promise, after this you won't have to see me ever again. But this has to be done Emilie. When is the last time Albert stopped by to say hello? When is the last time he sent you a gift or asked about your father? Did he ask how everyone is coming along or did he just tell you to save his backside and tell you not to give me any information?"

"He...he...he has good reason. I know he loves us, he doesn't have to say it." She stutters.

"Emilie, please. I know you don't want to be like him. I know you want to help people. You can start by telling me where he is." She sighed.

"I'm sorry. You don't know what I want. I can't help you. Your asking me to sign my brothers life away, I can't. I just can' leave. Please." She sounded broken. Like she was begging. I sigh in defeat and nod. On my way out I wright my stolen phones number down on a piece of paper.

"If you change your mind..."

"I won't." She said. I nod and walk out the door leaving the paper there. I go back to my car and put my forehead on the steering wheel.

"Looks like I have to do this the hard way." I mutter and put the key in the ignition driving off.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is short, but I had fun writing it. I hope you like it as much as I did writing it.I thought doing Emilie's POV would be a good idea, thought maybe you all would like it also. Tell me if I was right!I don't own Prison break or Labyrinth!For those of you who know prison break you will see how it will be like prison break soon, and I hope it goes good with this story. Please tell me what you think?**

** Chapter 7**

I was going to look at the rest of the files at the beach and was headed state for there. But I realized I didn't have a swimsuit so I just went to the park. I pulled up at the small driveway and noticed that beside the folders was one of Jareth's crystals. I picked it up and it turned into a big round peach. I smiled and bit into it. I hadn't eaten in about two days and today was almost over. So I ate it like a starving dog.

I figured that Charles, Albert's brother, would be even more bitter than Emilie. Getting information out of him would be impossible. I suppose I have to try and find . I looked down at his file. He had a ex-wife, I'll go see her.

_Chicago Illinois. _

Well, it looks like I'm going to Chicago.

**Emilie Niens POV**

I heard the phone ring so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Emilie, did Alomore come by yet?"

"John." I greeted.

"Emilie, answer the question or I'm going to have to hurt you." He said.

"Ye...yes she did. I didn't tell her anything I swear!"

"I'm sorry Emilie, but you do know to much, I can't let that information slip."

"Wha...what?" I asked. I heard the front door slam open in the living room as the line went dead. I dropped the phone hearing dad scream. I ran to the living room and saw two men and one woman. I didn't know who these people were, but the woman had a gun out and dad had a bullet hole in his head. I screamed and dropped to me knees by dad. That's when I saw him. Albert. He stared at dad and I with sad eyes. His brown eyes were filled with grief. He pointed the gun at my temple.

"I'm sorry Em. It has to be done. I wish that things could be different. You hold something dear to the company Em. We need it, and then..."

"And then you have to kill me right? Is that how it goes?" I asked hurt.

"I don't know what you are talking about, even if I did. I wouldn't give it to you." I spat.

"Then I have no choice." He said as he got ready to pull the trigger. I suddenly jumped out of the way and he ended up shooting the carpet. I ran to my bedroom and grabbed my cell phone and the paper next to it. I saw my window open and jumped out of it just as someone tried to grab me. I saw the woman and the other men running out of the house. I dodged their bullets as well as my brothers. All I could think about is how could he do this?

What would I do? Charles wouldn't hide me, no he is to close to Al. And what did Al mean when he said I had something dear to the company? This doesn't make sense. What's happening to me, and WHY is it happening to me?

I ran down the street and turned to the right and sprinted towards the park. I'd have to hide for a few days, I know that. Maybe I should call...no. I can't. She'll kill him. But he let that woman kill dad. And he tried to kill me. But it was his job...I don't know what to do. I'll just stay low and try to get my head together before I do anything rash.


End file.
